


【蝙超】为所欲为布鲁斯

by november2004ga



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 蝙超
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/november2004ga/pseuds/november2004ga
Relationships: Batman/Superman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	【蝙超】为所欲为布鲁斯

1、

事件起因是超人从外太空拯救了几个星球自然灾害、战争危机回来后，还要面对卢瑟与露易丝的争吵，两位缩写都是L.L的人士在一处宴会吵得不可开交，露易丝当面泼了卢瑟一脸酒，卢瑟不动声色要求手下的人去露易丝的车底下安装炸弹。

超人先是飞去酒店的地下车库把炸弹拆了，然后阻止了一起车祸，最后飞回公寓洗澡刷牙准备睡觉。

今晚蝙蝠侠居然没有像平时一样啰啰嗦嗦发信息，反而是罗宾给他发来了信息，而且是4个罗宾先后发的，蝙蝠通讯器在5分钟内响了4次。

夜翼：超人，睡了吗

罗宾：超人！走！我们去你的秘密小岛玩！

红头罩：出来喝酒呀！

红罗宾：超人，我可以去农场和康纳住一段时间吗？转学手续办好了，我会乖乖上学的。

克拉克眉头一皱，发觉事情不简单，十有八九蝙蝠侠出事了，听了一下，布鲁斯的心跳正常。

拿起另一个通讯器，联盟用的，先给戴安娜发了条信息，最近蝙蝠侠的工作范围由她处理。然后再拨通康斯坦丁的手机，他没接，克拉克也没继续打，而是去拨打扎塔娜的电话。

甜美的女声响起，克拉克从没想过扎塔娜的声音能如此甜美：“谢天谢地！超人，我们遇到了点麻烦。”

“发生什么事了？”

“康斯坦丁和蝙蝠侠在伪装任务中一起中了失忆魔法，两人正在酒吧互诉衷肠抱头痛哭中。我通知了阿尔弗雷德。”

“辛苦你了，我先去酒吧捞人，毕竟阿尔弗雷德年纪大了。”

超人想了想，还是带上了夜翼，另外发信息，分别嘱咐罗宾和红头罩最近看好哥谭，并答应了红罗宾去农场的请求。

此时的夜翼仿佛一个人生赢家，在夜色下有超人带着飞。

“卡尔，我是不是要在这段时间替代一下蝙蝠侠的职责，你能来帮忙吗？”

“你在布鲁德海文做好夜翼就好，我会来帮忙的。”

“唉，你还是比较喜欢布鲁斯。”青年小声嘟囔了一句。

监督迪克安顿好了布鲁斯，把布鲁斯放上回哥谭的直升机，背景音是康斯坦丁在大喊“你个骗子，你说你单身没对象，你儿子都这么大了！”，克拉克也迅速飞进去把康斯坦丁拎出来丢给扎塔娜。

2、

安静睡了一夜的克拉克，第二天早上就看见哥谭的新闻上了所有头条：“罗宾与歹徒深夜激战，红头罩炸毁多条街道”。

超人打开蝙蝠通讯器公共频道：注意战损

红头罩：没事，老头子赔得起

罗宾：我的零花钱都够赔了，傻逼陶德

红头罩：大人说话，小孩子不要插嘴

罗宾：找死啊你

超人：我先去上班了

红头罩：嗯，路上注意安全

罗宾：傻逼陶德！！！！！

关掉了通讯器，克拉克安心去上班，打完卡接完任务，开始一天的征程，从OA星的求救到拒绝了哈尔的战后喝酒邀请，再看见一个巨型蜘蛛出现在大都会。

查看了内部结构后，克拉克觉得这玩意的外形设计虽然很新，而且内部整体涂铅，看似找不到出处，但是动力设计换汤不换药，就是卢瑟出品没跑了，里面肯定藏了氪石，想起上次卢瑟写的《杀死超人的方法》，都写到4万多种了，他抑制住自己的怒火，超级听力确认里面没有人类后，立刻用超级速度把机器人推到外太空。

大气层摩擦外甲，把大部分功能都烧坏，超人将机器人推送到北极位置，让它暴露在电磁风暴下，莱克斯总部无法再进行操控，再用热线切下主板，剩下的部分直接扔向太阳。

大都会中心的莱克斯集团总部，各大制造商公司和主流媒体齐聚在顶层展示厅，听卢瑟对莱克斯集团新产品的介绍，连布鲁斯·韦恩都有安安静静站在人群端着酒杯，虽然他实际上只是和一位不知道来自哪个实验室、穿白大褂的金发女郎眉来眼去。

介绍结束后，卢瑟刚刚说完祝酒词，人群还来不及反应过来鼓掌，他身后的落地玻璃就被砸了个洞，是一块大约直径1米左右、看上去被烧坏的主板，超人飘进会场。

“莱克斯的产品，实际上在他们手中都留了控制权，到时候他可以监控你们的一举一动。”

“你胡说！你有什么证据说这是我的？”

“我没说，是你自己承认的。”

众人还在讶异这场意外事故时，布鲁斯走出人群鼓起了掌：“第一次见超人，大都会的人间之神真是超乎寻常的美，难道没有诗人为你蓝色的双眼写一首赞歌吗？”说完他还要执起超人的披风一角，印下一个吻。

嘶————

人群统一倒吸一口凉气，心想布鲁西宝贝是不是疯了，没看到超人在气头上吗。

而超人则是飘下来一点，带着无奈又宠溺的笑容回复他：“没有。”

卢瑟：“超人你是不是傻了，居然还认真回复他。”

看向卢瑟的瞬间，超人的表情立刻变得充满威严：“下次别再让我抓到你的这些小把戏。”接着红披风换了个方西飘扬，超人飞离了现场。

在现场的露易丝和吉米面面相觑，她只知道韦恩总裁赞助了正义联盟，没想到赞助商还能拿到超人微笑的特权，这究竟是金钱交易的恶臭还是职场骚扰的腐坏。

露易丝：“你拍了吗？”

吉米：“拍了，特写我也拍了，我办事你放心。”

露易丝：“走，我们要抢头条！”

3、

回到公司的布鲁斯非常开心，他先是给自己的儿子发了条信息：达米安，你需要超人的签名对吗

正在蝙蝠洞训练的达米安看完信息，秒回：不用。

布鲁斯继续发信息：不用害羞，我去帮你要超人的签名

达米安盯了手机2秒钟，仿佛那里面发信息的不是他父亲，而是一只怪兽：“他又怎么了？”

穿着蝙蝠装坐在电脑前监控超人的杰森头也没回：“他被超人救了。”

小韦恩发出一声长长的叹息，他换下训练服，穿好自己的外出装，准备去公司找他父亲谈谈。

临走时，杰森还嘱咐他记得回来夜巡。

说得好像他俩夜巡走一条路一样。

到了公司，有之前的经验，没人敢拦着达米安上总裁办公室，总裁助理小姐正欲喊住他，但是达米安拐个弯就不见了人影。

推门进去，就看见提姆以一个（达米安认为）不堪入目的姿势靠在康纳怀里，处理眼前的纸质文件，嘴里还有一搭没一搭抱怨：“早就应该摒弃纸质办公了，这些人就是想累死我，康纳，我要再喝一口。”

康纳递给他一杯水，并且用热视线加到温热。

“我想要咖啡。”

“你今天已经达到阿尔弗雷德规定的咖啡摄入量，喝水吧。”

提姆只好乖乖把水喝了一口，他抬眼看见了站在门口的达米安。

达米安也盯着他：“我父亲呢？”

“没看见布鲁斯，估计是去换衣服准备参加晚宴了。”

3、

另一边，蝙蝠洞里，杰森不仅要完成蝙蝠侠的工作，还要兼顾红头罩的工作。

没办法，生意做大了就是这样，总有白道黑道的人来找他。

这笔单是一个韦恩科技的对手发的，要求把布鲁斯·韦恩吊在哥谭银行前面揍一顿。

今年韦恩科技的新能源车由于被正联代言，销量像疯了一样增长，把其他人的市场份额都挤掉了，除了新车之外，之前购买韦恩科技产品的用户，也可以免费升级车内系统。

杰森调查过系统构成，还好是提姆带领研发的，不是老头子搞的那个啥兄弟眼。

不过，为什么对手不去抓提姆，下单来搞老头子呢，果然还是因为有人去招惹过提姆，踢到铁板，还被铁板打了吗？

他接下邀约后，立刻给夜翼发去信息，说布鲁斯被人盯上了，要被绑架。

夜翼：随他去吧。

红头罩：是我接的单

夜翼：你要干嘛

红头罩：你穿蝙蝠装来救他不就好了么

夜翼：让达米安去救

红头罩：你看，我这不是把布鲁斯绑上了吗，有仇报仇的机会来了，他也看不到是谁。

于是两人一拍即合，打算晚上把布鲁斯揍一顿再放人。

杰森换好了装备，持枪冲入宴会现场，揍趴了现场的安保人员，把枪抵在布鲁斯的脑袋上。

“趴下！”

布鲁斯梗着脖子看着他，丝毫不慌，甚至开始大声求救：“超人！救我！！！”

吓得杰森赶紧冲上去用另一只手捂着他的嘴：“别喊了！别喊了！靠！”

正在大都会准备宵夜的克拉克听见了布鲁斯的呼救声，他也听到了杰森的声音，心想父子俩闹什么呢，让不让人睡觉，他看着眼前的烤炉，打算等苹果派出炉了，再去哥谭看看情况。

咬咬牙，杰森一抬手砍在布鲁斯的后颈上，没想到第一下还打不晕他，布鲁斯甚至抓住他的手臂来了个过肩摔。

就在杰森肩膀落地的同时，他快速掏出暗格里的喷雾对准布鲁斯的脸一阵乱喷，生怕剂量用少了，对这个号称地球最强人类的男人还是没有作用，所幸布鲁斯还是软绵绵倒了下来。

仅仅绑了手，杰森把布鲁斯架在摩托车后座上，驮到了哥谭银行的门口，拍好了照片，刚好晚上0点整，蝙蝠侠准时出现。

迪克围着布鲁斯看了一圈，确认杰森没有设其他的陷阱，才伸手取了布鲁斯头上的黑布。

布鲁斯刚刚醒来，明显很不高兴：“蝙蝠侠你来得太晚了，对不起我在你身上花的这么多钱。”

迪克：“嘶……”他抬头看了一眼杰森，布鲁斯是认真的？

红头罩摊了摊手，意思是他没在我身上花钱，我不知道。

随即一脚踩在布鲁斯的背上，迫使他低下头，杰森开启了头罩内的变声器：“老韦恩，听着，你的钱已经有人付过了，我们只是要你的命而已。”

这时蝙蝠侠也不磨蹭了，立刻一拳打了过来，看似要打红头罩，实则打在了布鲁斯脸上。

杰森和迪克很默契地开始了你打过来我闪过去的游戏，两人打得难解难分，看似是隔着布鲁斯互殴，其实很多拳脚都间接落在了布鲁斯身上。

刚好蝙蝠侠又一拳打了过来，红头罩趁机松开了布鲁斯手上的绳子，忍耐已久的他挥拳就冲迪克的脸打了过去。

“该死的蝙蝠侠，我早就看你不爽了！”布鲁斯直接把迪克摁在地上打，两拳就把迪克打懵了。

“住手。”

一道红蓝残影闪过，布鲁斯被抓着手臂带到了半空中。

杰森赶紧往后退了两步，迪克迅速站了起来，两人紧紧盯着超人另一只手里的打包盒子，那里面散发着苹果派的甜香。

把人放回地面，超人微笑看着布鲁斯：“我听到你的呼救了，来迟了一些，请允许我用苹果派表达歉意。”

布鲁斯完全被超人迷住，他接过苹果派又开始不着边际的吹嘘赞美，没注意到身后的两人在悄悄搞小动作。

超人安抚好布鲁斯，先递给杰森一个眼神，让他解释。

“我们只是为了布鲁斯的身份做的保密工作，一场绑架，你懂的。”杰森用只有克拉克能听到的声音小声回复，随后趁机开上摩托逃之夭夭。

而迪克则摸了摸自己的脸，发现脸颊和下颚骨附近直接被布鲁斯两拳打青了，他不打算道歉，径直坐进蝙蝠车雅扬长而去。

“蝙蝠侠脾气这么差，很难相处吧，真是为难你能忍受这样的同事。”布鲁斯吃着苹果派，趁机排挤蝙蝠侠，还拍了拍超人的肩膀，见超人没有抗拒，干脆搂了上去。

超人意味深长看着他：“也还好吧。”

4、

又到了每月一次的正联会议，这次会议上是由杰森穿着蝙蝠装坐在超人身旁，解释每一项数据。

正当他用没有起伏的声音念大家的战损情况时，瞭望塔会议室的门打开了，西装革履的布鲁西宝贝走了进来。

整个会议室安静了2秒钟，全部人看了一眼布鲁斯，又看了一眼蝙蝠侠。

正当大家以为布鲁斯恢复了，没想到他开口了：“蝙蝠侠你这人怎么这么小气，战损不都是我在付吗！还有你念报告就好好念，离超人远一点，都快挨到人家身上了。”

扎塔娜小小声嘀咕：“多么棒的魔法。”

可怜、无助、但是很能怼布鲁斯的杰森不会因此退缩，他站起来盯着布鲁斯，变声器改过的声音黑暗又充满挑衅：“关你什么事！”

“以后蝙蝠侠你的战损你自己付！”布鲁斯刚丢下这句话，就被超人拉走去个人休息室一对一面谈。

所有人都看向了绿箭侠，奥利摊了摊手，虽然他也是个有钱人，还没到可以帮布鲁斯付战损的地步，谁都知道他们哥谭人打架，基本是等于把哥谭拆了重建。

"B……布鲁斯，你需要一杯……呃，一份冰淇淋华夫饼冷静一下吗？"

超人略有点紧张地看着他， 他怕布鲁斯又被杰森刺激到乱说话，虽然大部分正联常驻人员都知道他的真实身份，但是被新加入的成员看到赞助人和顾问对骂，终究不是什么好事。

尤其是，假如某一天，他们知道了赞助人=顾问。

“我没事，但是冰淇淋华夫饼麻烦来一份。”布鲁斯看着超人漂亮蓝眼睛弯出笑眯眯的弧度，和他柔软的嘴角弧度，让他有一种熟悉的感觉，他似乎知道吻上去是什么感觉。

恍惚间，超人已经端来了双份的甜点，一人一份，他俩就像两个九年级的小男孩，坐在床沿偷吃甜点。

“这种希腊冰淇淋是神奇女侠的珍藏，连闪电侠都不能碰，你要保密。”

“哦！我不认为一份冰淇淋就能让我保密。”布鲁斯大口吃着华夫饼却依然优雅。“起码告诉我，你的名字？”

“卡尔·艾尔。”

“不是克拉克·J·肯特？”

这对话让超人有一种恍然昨日的感觉，他静静地凝视着眼前这位让他爱慕不已的人类，虽然他们有争吵有困难，但布鲁斯依然在万千个分歧点前，选择和克拉克站在一起。

“你找到了我的地球人身份，打算做什么？”

超人依然平静的态度让布鲁斯松了一口气，他刚刚有一秒钟后悔，甚至怕自己会被超人扔到太空中。

“就是确认一下，这周的专访记者而已。”布鲁斯心满意足地吃光这一大份热量爆炸的甜点。

5、

下一个周一，布鲁斯·韦恩就大摇大摆地把他的保时捷停到了星球日报楼下，后座上塞满了娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰，副驾驶座上也塞了一把。

很快，狗仔队的采访用车就把星球日报方圆300米以内的路都堵死了，下班时间想要赶着回家的社畜在内心叫苦不迭，默默希望这个哥谭王子赶紧走人。

在楼上稍微加班了一会儿的克拉克，终于写完了周三的文章，发到校对的邮箱，他伸懒腰的准备找吉米选图时，看见所有人都趴窗上往下看。

他听到了布鲁斯的心跳声……

按照蝙蝠侠的性子，一般是不达目的不罢休。

于是克拉克火速下楼，看见布鲁斯笑着把花搬出来。

“太多了，我一个人拿不动，你帮忙一起搬一下。”

“……”

“以及，请星球日报，帮忙把花转交给超人，这是一位叫布鲁斯·韦恩的粉丝来信。”

事后露易丝回忆起，克拉克就像超人一样登场，不仅拎走了肇事者，还单手扛走了那密密麻麻的玫瑰花，恢复了城市交通。

6、

得到了一次与克拉克的约会后，布鲁斯觉得还有点欠缺，于是他邀请了超人去参加新大楼的剪彩仪式。

现场人山人海，很多都不是哥谭本地人，赶来这里，都为了见一见超人。

莱克斯集团的总裁也在被邀之列，他盯着布鲁斯先是把手放到超人的腰上，再握住超人的手，去触摸水晶球。卢瑟就纳闷了，超人又不是傻子，还需要手把手教吗？

之后，布鲁斯还要求超人抱着他飞上去巡视一圈大厦，在众多电视和网络直播的摄像机面前，超人抱起他的赞助人，平稳地飞上高空，缓慢飞了一圈，再轻轻放到地上。

前排某些特殊角度的记者还看见了布鲁西宝贝的手，看似揽住超人的腰，实际上有摸了一把超人的屁股，可惜手速太快，没来得及摁连拍。

晚宴上，卢瑟端着酒杯走向布鲁斯，他也没多寒暄，开门见山挑明了：“看来，正义联盟的赞助人，是包养了超人啊，可是呢，我觉得超人只是爱你的钱而已。他就是个虚伪的外星人。”

韦恩科技的总裁也端起酒杯，满脸都是笑容：“这不是理所当然的事情吗，超人爱的是我的钱，不是你的钱。”

7、

正在看网红直播剪彩现场的扎坦娜：“这个魔法明明已经解开了啊。”


End file.
